A need exists for a shelter that protects vehicles from natural environmental concerns while still providing an unobstructed view of the vehicles.
A need also exists for a shelter that reduces the amount of sun, UV rays, rain, hail, light snow and other elements that possibly could make contact with vehicles, yet also remains aesthetically pleasing, complements the surroundings, and allows the car to be on display.
In addition, a need exists for a shelter suited for people that do not desire to keep their vehicles in a garage or other enclosed structure, but still want to keep them sheltered, particularly without significantly obstructing the natural view of the surrounding environment. A need further exists for a carport or shelter that is capable of producing electricity when exposed to sunlight or artificially generated light.
A need further exists for a carport shelter-display that is capable of protecting people and vehicles from the elements while also being able to display video, text, graphics, and other images and information to users of the shelter or others.